The Greatest Show on Earth
by ArtemisPsyche
Summary: Come one, come all to this stunning spectacle! Where all of your darkest fantasies become reality! Where the splendor of the dazzling acts are all for your extreme pleasure! Have no fear and lose yourself in the Greatest Show on Earth!


_A/N: So… This is just a one shot that I had the pleasure of coming up with after I watched __Water for Elephants_. _It's a pretty fuckawesome movie, so you should watch it if you haven't, but anyway… Yeah, this idea wouldn't shut the fuck up and I decided to write it up *shrugs* tell me if you like it. And yeah… there are some lemons ;) ~ArtemisPsyche_

* * *

><p><strong>The Greatest Show on Earth<strong>

Artemis Psyche

As soon as I heard the soft tap of a rock against my window I was up and out from underneath the covers on my bed. I pushed the wayward hair out of my eyes and then opened the creaky window one inch at a time. If I opened it quickly I was positive that it would either shatter or disintegrate, both of those things would've alert my parents of what I was doing. And I definitely didn't want that.

"Bella! Hurry the fuck up and move your fucking ass before I kick it to Timbuktu! I'm freezing my tits off down here!" a soft, but slightly scratchy voice called to me from the ground below my window.

That would be my charming friend Angela Webber. I rolled my eyes at her whispered threats from the ground beneath my window. We both knew that she wouldn't follow through on them. She sure could talk the talk, but no way in Hell could she walk the walk.

Either way, I did get a move on, grabbing my pack of smokes from underneath my panties in my underwear drawer and shoving them in my back pocket. My tiny window was opened as far as it would allow and I shoved my body out into the chilly November air. It was nearly midnight, and the moon wasn't all too bright, but I could still see the tree branch only a foot away from me.

My breath swirled in front of my face as I exhaled and my hands gripped the rough bark of the limb as they have countless times before.

Despite being the police chief's daughter, I've snuck out more times than I cared to remember. It's amazing what you can get away with when your parents don't want to know.

As I pulled my lower half out of my window I swung ungracefully to and fro, the soles of my boots hitting the trunk of the tree twice before I let go of the branch and landed with a thud on the ground. Angela let out a snort at my display.

"I wonder everyday why your parents didn't name you Grace," she snorted again. I flipped her off as I stood to my full height of 5'5" and brushed the dirt off my ass. The palms of my hands were tingling and lightly scraped, but that always happened when I snuck out.

"Ready?" Angela asked again. I sighed and shot her a glare.

"Jesus Christ, would you stop being so fucking annoying? We haven't even gone anywhere yet and I want to hit you already," I growled at her as I pulled my black leather jacket tighter around my torso. Angela only flashed me a smile with her slightly crooked teeth. Her parents hadn't been able to afford braces when she was younger and she put up quite a fight when they approached her with the idea in sophomore year.

"You still love me. Got the smokes?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes.

Again.

"If I give you one will you shut up?" I asked her in a dry voice. She only shrugged.

"I make absolutely no promises," she replied. I gave her a smoke anyway.

She lit it and took a long drag as we both started walking down the street away from my house. Angela always parked at the end of the road, just to be safe. Although the entire town of Forks went to bed at eight o' clock every night so it wasn't like there was anyone to catch us.

My well worn, brown leather boots snapped against the crumbling pavement, and my skinny jeans did little to protect me from the cold nighttime air. My long hair was still down around my shoulders as some halfhearted attempt to keep my neck warm. Angela was no better than me in her fraying jeans, deteriorating pair of black chucks and a leather jacket similar to mine.

Usually it didn't matter if we dress like this. We always seemed to end up in some random bar or in one of those "underground" clubs in Seattle, inside a building, nice and warm and toasty. It was tonight that I was a tiny bit apprehensive about.

The fliers had appeared on Monday. Black pieces of paper with elegant silver writing, promising incredible sights and wondrous events. Advertisements for "_The Greatest Show on Earth". _Like one of those circuses that traveled around on a train or something… Even if it was real, which it probably wasn't, it sounded totally sketchy.

They were pasted everywhere. On telephone poles, on car windows, _inside of school lockers_. Everywhere you went you were sure to see a flier.

Everyone thought it was a complete joke, and obviously who wouldn't? A fucking circus in a town like Forks, Washington? Yeah fucking right. That was the biggest piece of bullshit if I'd ever heard it. However two days later, the stupid bitches in the Bitch clique with Rosalie fucking Hale bragged about they'd had the most amazing night of their lives at that Show.

I'd had my doubts that they had even gone. Rosalie Hale was _THE biggest _Goody Two Shoes in the entire fucking world. She'd never had a drink before in her entire life, and I was positive that the concept of "sneaking out of the house" was unheard of for her. For her to be bragging about going to that Show near the old fields on the Eastern outskirts of town in the middle of the fucking night was certainly a sight to behold.

That was what got Angela and me thinking. If Rosalie Hale could go to a sketchy-as-fuck-circus no one had ever heard of before then we sure as hell could!

And that was what brought us to tonight. Saturday night. Walking in the fucking cold to Angela's car, so we could drive out to those stupid fields on the East side of town to see for ourselves if this was all a big fucking joke.

Finally we got to the car, a beat up old, blue Volkswagen van, and Angela slid into the driver's side while I took up residency in the passenger seat. I threw my feet up onto the dashboard and pulled my own cigarette out of the pack, setting it alight with a quiet _hiss _of my match_. _I didn't know why Angela likes a lighter… I preferred matches…

They just looked… _so pretty._

"So what are we going to do if this shit isn't there and we look like we've been Punk'd?" I asked casually, exhaling the smoke from my lungs as Angela pulled away from the curb.

"Probably head over to Donny's. Cause I definitely could use a fucking drink… Unless you had other plans?" she asked with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at her and took another drag from the cig. It took only four minutes for us to be outside of the town. Yeah… That's how fucking small the town was.

We didn't bother to turn on the radio, because we didn't want to attract any unnecessary attention. Yeah, we were the less than perfect children, but Christ, we _did _have some brains!

There was nothing outside of my window except for trees, and since it was so fucking late, they were pitch black. It kind of gave me the willies thinking about what might be in those woods. They were just so…. _Empty. _

Angela pulled off of the main road and onto a dirt one on the right side of the road, and continued down it without any caution. I reached up for the handle over my head. Don't get me wrong, Angela was a great girl, and I trusted her with my life, but she drove like a God Damn bat out of hell.

Suddenly the cover of the trees ended and we were out in the open. Angela slammed on the brakes and threw the car in park before I could even blink.

The fields stretched out in front of us for at least a half a mile. I had been here a handful of times when I was younger to play soccer with my dad, to fly a kite with my grandpa, to sneak some vodka with Angela in freshman year… Each time I came here, I was met with the same view. A vast empty space covered with spotty grass and dirt… This time was different.

There, not even a hundred yards from the car was an enormous glimmering tent, the fabric was pale and shining, and to be honest it looked like a moonbeam. Two triangular shaped flaps were pulled back in the front, creating an entryway, and from our spot I could see shadows and flickering lights coming from inside the tent.

For a long moment, the only thing we could hear was our breathing inside the van. Suddenly Angela surprised me by throwing open her door and jumping out of the car. I stared at her dumbly for a minute while she threw me a wicked smile.

"Don't just sit there! Let's go!" she hissed at me anxiously.

I hesitated for only a moment, looking back at the silver tent, but it was just enough for Angela to get frustrated.

"Don't be a pussy! I didn't drive all the way out here just for you to get cold feet!" she shot me a frustrated glare. I flipped her off once again and opened my door, throwing my cigarette into the ground and grinding it into the dirt with my boot.

"Fuck you, Webber," I growled at her as I slammed the car door shut and started walking behind her towards the tent. Now I noticed that it seemed to be fluttering, although I could feel absolutely no breeze, and the ground beneath me seemed to be pulsing with that felt like a bass line, but I also couldn't hear any music.

Something akin to fear began to coil in my stomach as we approached the entrance to the tent.

"Ang… I don't know about this…" I began, but Angela whirls around and gave me a sharp look, pointing her finger at me.

"Stop it, right now! Don't you dare talk yourself out of this! This is going to be awesome… I can feel it," she said to me and then turned back around. I didn't reply. Something felt terribly off about this whole place…

The closer we got to the tent the stronger the bass felt in my feet and the more nervous I got. I think my palms even started to sweat.

Finally I found myself in the triangle of light flooding out of the tent and onto the field. Without any hesitation, Angela grabbed my wrist and pulled me inside of it before I could even utter a complaint.

The light inside the tent is so bright I had to shield my eyes for a moment however once they were used to it I opened them more fully. My jaw dropped.

The inside of the tent was a fucking spectacle. Without even being able to see the whole thing, glitter was suddenly thrown into my face. I batted at it with my hands and might have accidently inhaled some of it, but once it cleared, my eyes roamed around the cavernous space, trying to take everything in.

It was incredible! Silver, red, and purple lights flashed in every direction, stages were set up and topped with girls dressed in risqué clothing involving sequins and way too many feathers to actually look comfortable. Curtains made of foamy looking gauze fell from the ceiling and concealed what looked like private stages. Some of them held shadowy figures inside of them. I wondered for a moment what they were doing, but my attention was quickly diverted to another display.

People swung across the ceiling on sashes of silvery fabric, and others sat in large cages that seemed to be made for giant birds. Other people stood in the middle of the ring, all tightly packed together, performing tricks of their own, dressed flashy clothes with eye catching designs. Some of them did acrobatics, while others tried to escape from tightly bound chains that had been wrapped around their bodies

A blaze of fire passed in front of me from my left and I yelped, leaping backwards a step. My eyes followed the path of the flame only to find a beautiful blonde boy smirking at me. Without a word, the boy winked, then turned and blew some more fire into the air.

This was absolutely incredible. Mind boggling.

How could something like this possible come to Forks? It seemed like an incredible waste of time considering that business had to be _terrible. _

A hand suddenly closed around my wrist and I gasped, not expecting the contact. I turned to see Angela smiling at me with her wicked smile.

"I told you this would be kick ass," she smirked.

"Shut the fuck up, you had no idea what this was going to be like," I shot back at her, even though she was right.

This place was kick ass.

Suddenly a man in a sharp black suit and a top hat appeared in front of us. Almost as if he had popped out of thin air. He was an extremely handsome man, with pale ivory skin, and glimmering blonde hair that peaked out beneath his hat. The only curious thing was his eyes. They seemed, black.

_Perhaps it is only the light. _I thought to myself. The man flashed a perfect white smile and bowed low the ground.

"Welcome, ladies, I am Carlisle, the ringmaster extraordinaire! And _you, _are two young women who are looking for adventure, are you not?" he asked with another flashy smile. His voice was like silk. Winding around my body and pulling me deeper into this odd place.

"Of course we are!" Angela piped up. Carlisle looked to her and grinned. For a moment there was almost a flicker of a feline like stare in Carlisle's face. As if he was looking at Angela like she were a meal.

The coil of fear invaded my stomach again, holding me in a vice like grip.

"Come in deeper, and let us show you a truly good time," Carlisle outstretched his hands, his eyes glinted and the grin secured on his face. Welcoming us further into the tent.

I wanted to accept his invitation, but I could not shake off the feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach. I opened my mouth to ask Angela to leave only to find that I was no standing alone.

Had she bolted into the crowd while I had been thinking?

"Angela!" I shouted, trying to get my voice above the clamor of the tent. Carlisle only smiled at me again and bowed once more. His face flickered again and I saw the same hunger as before.

I pushed past him roughly, hurtling myself into the throng of performers, trying in vain to find my friend.

"Angela!" I yelled again, trying to peer above the bodies. Girls dressed in bright feathers press closer in towards me. I glared at them and swat them away, stumbling through the crowd once again.

I was about to push through another thick group of people when my wrist was caught once again. I let out a small breath and turn, looking for Angela. I gasped when I did not see Angela, but instead come face to face with a pixie like girl, wearing a black lace mask over her eyes. Curious… Her eyes were black too, just as her shortly cropped hair was. Her tiny body was encased in an ivory and ebony corset, a black skirt fell to the ground around her feet.

"Please let go of me," I said firmly, trying to tug my wrist free. The girl held fast to me, and continued to stare into my eyes.

"You are Isabella Swan," the girl stated.

I froze

"How the fuck do you know my name?" I asked. I had meant for my voice to sound stronger… I was disappointed when it came out as a whisper. The girl only offered me a smile in return.

"I know more than that. I know that tonight you find the one you never realized you needed. Your piece of the puzzle. The Moon to your Sun." she whispered to me frantically, pulling me in so close that I could smell her breath. It smelled sweet at first, but then I was overpowered with the salty scent of blood. What the fuck?

"I don't understand what you're telling me," I said to her, my eyebrows furrowed. This girl had to be high or something… Who knows what kinds of drugs were floating around this place?

"Oh yes, you will find it. Have confidence in your words, in your actions! Let nothing deter you from your course! You will find the one you are looking for… over there…" the girl said to me and pointed to the left behind me. I looked over my shoulder quickly, only seeing more people.

"Angela is over there? I'm looking for Angela," I replied, turning back around to face the girl, only to find her space was empty.

Why did everyone keep disappearing on me?

No! _Focus, Bella!_

I must get out of here. But not without Angela.

Another performer started to rub on my right leg and I pushed her away before I started walking in the direction the pixie girl pointed me in. I had no idea if she was totally high or not, but it was worth a shot to look. The tent was huge and I wondered how I was going to find her.

I scampered through the hordes of performers. The jugglers, the dancers, the contortionists, more fire breathers that thankfully don't direct any flames in my direction. All of them are surrounding me. It seemed as if I would never find my way out. I briefly considered just curling up in a ball and pretending that was still back in my own house, under my covers. Suddenly a cold hand grasped my upper arm tightly.

I let out a shriek, but nobody even turned in my direction.

I'm stunned by how cold the hand was. I could feel the temperature through both layers of my clothes. A chilly breath exhaled in my ear.

"Are you alright?" the voice asked me. The voice was like honey. Soft, smooth, and utterly masculine. If I wasn't so concerned with finding Angela, I would've definitely been more interested. I try to wrench my arm free to no avail. This guy has got a good grip!

"I would be much better if I wasn't being manhandled by a stranger!" I spat to the person behind me. The hand released my arm and I rubbed away the slight ache that his fingers had left there. I turned slowly and let my eyes rest on the person behind me.

My. Heart. Stopped.

In front of me is the most beautiful man in all of creation. I had absolutely no doubt in my mind that this man was a God. His body was lean and tone with a trim waist and broad shoulders that flowed into a strong neck. His jaw looked like it could cut glass, his peach colored lips looked utterly soft, the bridge of his nose was perfectly straight, and his black, glittering eyes were rimmed with a fringe of dark lashes. All of this sat underneath a head of unruly, copper colored hair. A strange color that looks exactly like a new penny.

And despite the fact that he looked like a model straight off the runway, I realized that he was wearing a simple cotton shirt, some dark trousers and some suspenders holding them up. Even though the entire tent had a dark and mysterious air about it, this man seemed innocent yet still seductive. Interesting…

I suddenly felt extremely ordinary next to his model perfection, but perhaps Angela and I could stay for… Just a _little _while longer.

"Who are you?" I asked quietly, in a daze from the sight in front of me. The man's lips lifted up in a small smile.

"My name is Edward Cullen, and who, might I ask, are you?" he replied, his dark eyes smoldering into mine.

"Uhh…. My name?" I asked slowly. The word did not ring any bells at the moment. All I was focused on was this man who was now full on smiling at me. His lips turned up more on one side… Cute.

"I assume you have one?" he said again, clearly trying to help me. I snapped out of it suddenly, realizing that I made myself look like a complete idiot.

_Shit! I've lost my chance before I even got it!_

"Yeah, uh, my name is Bella," I replied with a bitter hint in my voice. He seemed to be confused as to whether the tone was directed at him. It wasn't, but I didn't plan to tell him that.

"And what brought you here tonight, _Bella_?" he asked, smile still in place. I shrugged, trying to gain back my confidence a little bit. I needed to snap out of it! This guy was probably an asshole!

"Seemed kind of cool… I mean… If you're into the whole…" I waved my hands around, gesturing to the giant tent, "circus thing… Do you work here?"

Edward nodded quietly, staring at me curiously. Like I'm a Rubic's Cube or some shit like that.

"What do you do?" I asked again.

"I'm an… entertainer… I take care of some of the… female guest's needs," he grimaced and looked embarrassed for a moment. I didn't beat around the bush.

"Are you a circus whore?" I asked. The boy blanched at my words, gaping at me like a fish, but he managed to give me a slightly curt nod. "Interesting…." I trailed off, staring at him pensively.

Something in my chest sank at that confirmation. I felt like I had _really _missed my chance now.

"I really don't enjoy it… It's just something they make me do… I've had a few other jobs before," he told me, the hope on his face makes the same something that had sunk, flutter a little bit.

"Oh yeah? And what were they?" I asked with a small smirk. Suddenly I was pushed forward into Edward's chest. I turned to see an enormous looking man grinning down at me however I didn't feel as nervous as before because I noticed how Edward's arms were locked around me and his chest was vibrating with something like a growl.

"Emmett!" Edward managed to hiss at the giant in front of us.

"Sorry 'bout that! Just got pushed," he grinned mischievously. I seriously doubted that anything could push him.

"Why don't we go somewhere else?" I said to Edward's chest, trying to be discreet about the fact that I was sniffing his shirt. He smells _damn _good.

"I was thinking the same thing," he replied with a smile in his voice and then wrapped an arm around my waist and tugged me through the sea of people. Finally he led me over to a set of glass stairs, that were been pushed against the edge of the tent. They led up to a platform surrounded by the foamy curtains. There are other platforms across from the one Edward brought me too and I still saw the people inside of them, but all I could make out is shadows.

"What are they doing over there?" I asked Edward as he followed me up the stairs. He got extremely silent and when I turned to look at his face, I saw that he was looking down at his feet, obviously embarrassed again. That was when it dawned on me.

"Oh my God! They are having sex! Out in the open! Why?" I said frantically. Edward let out a soft chuckle as we get to the top of the stairs.

"Because they want too," he replied and I realized that it didn't matter… Whatever "floated their boat".

"We're just here to talk, right?" I asked quietly, just having to make sure. For some reason I felt that I didn't want to just be talking…

Edward's head snapped up and he looked straight into my eyes, searching my face for something.

"Right, of course," he whispered, almost to himself. I nodded and then watched as he stepped around me and pulled open the curtain, "You can remove your shoes if you want."

I did as he said, because honestly, my feet were kind of cold and I wanted to warm them up. I then stepped onto the platform and find that the surface was covered in throw pillows, and the actual floor was soft, spongy material. At least the sex wouldn't hurt… in the bad way.

I sat down in the middle of the arranged pillows and watched as Edward follows in behind me, drawing the mesh curtains around us like a barrier to the rest of the madness. In a fluid like motion he sat down next to me and I couldn't help but stare at how graceful he was. He should feel lucky as fuck.

"So now what?" I asked with a smirk. Edward flashed me a small smile and I couldn't tell if he was blushing or if it is just from the flashing red lights.

"I assumed you wanted to just… talk…" he said to me quietly and I let out a soft laugh. It didn't seem right that someone as good looking as him should be nervous about anything.

"Sure, we can talk. I'll start… How old are you?" I asked in reply. For a moment he hesitated, as if he didn't know how to answer. I laughed again, "Don't you know how old you are? I'm pretty sure that's basic information that most people have programmed into their brains," I tease, and Edward realizes this thankfully.

"I'm twenty two, actually," he said to me with a slightly more confident smile. I took a moment to thank God that I was eighteen. Perfectly legal.

"Awesome, and how exactly did you get roped into the circus business? It doesn't really seem like a common profession nowadays," I said, leaning back and getting comfortable in the mess of pillows.

Edward's face went hard for a moment and I wondered if I overstepped a line already. Leave it to me to fuck it up so fast.

"Sorry… You don't have to answer that…" I started to say when he shook his head.

"It's fine, I just haven't really spoken about it that much. My parents were killed the day of my finals in college. I was so angry… I just ran away… I was walking on the train tracks and suddenly the train came and I don't know what came over me, but I jumped on," Edward's eyes were far away in the memory and I felt compelled to reach out and comfort him. Suddenly his eyes found mine again and he shrugged, "And… here I am," he says with a smile, though it doesn't quiet reach his eyes.

"I'm very sorry," I whispered, not sure what else I _can _say, "What did you want to become?"

"What?" he asked, slightly confused.

"Uhh… In college. What were you studying for?" I clarified the statement and another smile lit up his face.

"I wanted to be a veterinarian. Like my father… He ran a practice and I was going to join him… I guess it just worked out that I got to become the circus's vet," he smiled brightly, his eyes glinting a bit.

"That must've been cool. Ever played with a tiger?" I laughed, poking his side jokingly. He chuckled and I thought for a moment that it just might have been the best sound I'd ever heard.

"Of course… My favorites were always the elephants though. They are so smart, and you can pretty much train them just like a dog… There was this one time…" he started to tell me all about how he trained an elephant in his first show and all of the drama and trials that happened. I could only lay there, completely mesmerized by his voice and his storytelling. He was so passionate about everything he spoke of. I wished for a moment that I had something that I could be so passionate about.

Finally his story wound down and he stopped abruptly, looking almost shocked.

"I'm so sorry! I've been talking this whole time!" he said with the same shock coloring his voice. I couldn't help but laugh at his outburst.

"It's totally fine. I like listening to your stories," I smiled at him and his own returning smile dazzled me for a moment.

"Now tell me about yourself," Edward said quickly, settling himself down on the pillows on his side next to me. I shrugged and looked up above us where the curtains meet at the top on a circular ring.

"There's not really that much to tell… Born and raised here in Forks. Never been out of the state of Washington. My dad's the chief of police and my mom's a middle school teacher… That's about it," I replied quietly, slightly embarrassed about how plain and boring my life must seem to him.

"Well if you can't tell me about that, then tell me what your favorite color is," he replied, obviously trying to put me at ease. I restrained the urge to roll my eyes.

"Black," I said easily.

"Hmm… Why is that?" he asked. I shrugged again.

"It just goes with everything?" it came out like a question. Shit, I'm bad at this whole 'getting to know you' crap.

"Alright… So how did you end up here tonight?" he asked, trying a different approach.

"We saw the fliers and we heard about how stupid Rosalie Hale came here a few nights ago and since she is the biggest goody two shoes ever we thought this would be a piece of cake… Actually I thought it was one big joke until we actually got inside…" I said softly. Edward nodded next to me and out of nowhere I felt his fingers start to stroke my upturned palm. I shivered softly at the pleasant tickling sensation, but didn't say anything out of fear that he might stop.

"Obviously you now see that it isn't just a joke," he chuckled and I laughed with him.

"Yep… Wait a second. If you said you wanted to be a vet, how come you aren't still? How did you become a…. a..." I trailed off quietly.

"Circus whore?" Edward supplied me with my previous words and I blushed deeply. I now realized how brazen those words sounded. Jesus, I wasn't usually that crass to strangers unless I was piss drunk!

"Uhh… yeah…" I muttered, turning my head away. Edward's hand stopped tracing designs on my skin only long enough to reach over and cup my chin, bringing my face back around to face him. His stern look clearly told me I am not to look away again. After a moment he started explaining.

"I suppose it's because the kids are so different nowadays. Back then, during my first show, kids were struck with wonder by seeing exotic animals, and were entertained with simpler things… Everything was a lot easier back when I first started. Then things started to change, and the things kids were interested in did as well. Now it seems that all kids want to do is have sex. Hence, the reason why I provide pleasure for many girls that walk through the doors," he whispered to me softly and I couldn't help but feel my stomach clench uncomfortably. I knew I shouldn't have felt any kind of claim over Edward, but I absolutely _hated _the idea of him with another woman.

"You are uncomfortable now… Why?" Edward asked quietly. I blushed again and shook my head. He definitely didn't need to know that I was having unhealthy, possessive thoughts about him even though we had only met moments before.

"It's nothing," I muttered and looked away again.

Edward's hand pulled my face back and I found that he was looking straight into my eyes.

"Tell me, Bella," he whispered to me, his cool breath washing over my face. A tangy scent on his breath that was different from the scent on that pixie girl's breath.

"I…uhh…. It's really nothing," I stuttered out, sounding totally incompetent because of the close proximity of his body.

"I suppose I will just have to… coax it out of you then?" he whispered again, gradually pulling my face closer to his, then at the last minute, reached down to tickle my ribs. I let out an unladylike snort and attempted to wriggle away from him. He only chuckled and held me tighter, showing absolutely no mercy while I tried to contain my squeals and giggled hysterically.

"Fine! Fine! I'll tell you!" I managed to force out the breathless words. Edward beamed triumphantly at me, waiting for me to tell him. I sighed, and prepared myself for the most embarrassing moment of my entire life, "Uhh… I just was thinking about how I was kind of… _annoyed _by the fact that you've been with a bunch of other girls…" I trailed off, trying my damndest not to blush like a maniac.

It's silent for a beat and I stole a look at Edward. He has the smuggest look on his handsome face.

"You're jealous," he stated and I scoffed loudly.

"_No. _I just said I didn't like the fact you've been with a ton of other girls," I defended myself hastily. Edward hummed and nodded his head.

"Yeah, you're jealous," he smirked at me and I groaned, covering my face with my hands.

_Hello mortification… Long time, no see. _

Edward pried my hands away from my face and found his own perfection hovering directly above me.

"Don't be embarrassed, love. I think it's rather… _cute_," he smirked at me and I rolled my eyes, although I could not contain the eruption of butterflies in my stomach at his words.

_He thinks I'm cute! Oh my God… Since when did I act like a fourth grader again?_

I had hardly noticed through my inner ramblings that Edward was staring at me intently. My eyes locked onto his and my heart picked up its pace. Once again I found myself wanting Edward in a completely irrational way for people who have just met. It was as if there was a pull between us. A tight silver string that was pulled taught, just waiting for us to give in to the temptation. Edward finally spoke.

"I'm going to kiss you, Bella."

I had absolutely no words, so instead I nodded only once. I watched as Edward slowly lowered his face towards mine, and then finally laid his soft, but chilled lips against my own. I gasped at the sudden spark that coursed through my entire body at the contact. The opening of my mouth was obviously all the invitation Edward needed and I felt his tongue sweep along my lower lip.

I moaned and opened my mouth to grant access to his sweet tongue. We battled for a moment and I tried to gain dominance over Edward, however I could tell that would never happen. He shifted his body so that he was now hovering above me, and unconsciously my legs parted to make a space for him. As soon as he lowered his body onto mine, it felt as if the world is in perfect order. I felt like I finally belonged.

_A feeling that I have never been able to accomplish in Forks, Washington. _

We continued to kiss, Edward's lips expertly molding themselves to my inexperienced lips. They felt cool and smooth like glass, but I kept kissing him with everything I was and reached up a hand to twist it into his hair. I gave it a bit of a tug and I was rewarded with a low moan from Edward. I smiled into the kiss, then realized I needed to breathe, and broke away reluctantly.

I expected Edward to stop kissing me, however his lips seemed to be glued to my flushed skin. They trailed down my jaw to the sensitive spot behind my ear and I moaned… loudly.

Edward moaned back to me, obviously enjoying the sound, and I felt powerful for a moment. I felt like I was on top of the world.

His lips left a cool trail down my neck to my collar bone where he began to lightly nip and suck at the skin. I squirmed beneath him, breathing harshly at the new sensations that he caused in my body.

_No one had ever made me feel like this before. Ever. _

Through my lust induced haze I heard Edward muttering something to me.

"What's that?" I asked in a thick voice, tangling my fingers in his hair as he lifted his face up to look into my eyes.

"Please let me make you feel good. Let me take care of you, baby," he whispered to me in such an earnest and sweet voice. I couldn't possibly say no to him, so instead I sat up, letting him fall to the side.

He began to stutter out an apology and I quickly put my fingers against his lips, effectively shutting him up before I unzipped my jacket and shimmied out of it, then pulled the hem of my shirt up, exposing the plain hunter green bra that I had chosen to wear. I laid back down on the pillows and looked into Edward's beautiful face.

His eyes roamed over my newly exposed flesh, staring at me like I was a glass of water in the middle of a desert. I felt insecure for a split second.

_Why is he hesitating? Was he having second thoughts? Oh, I'm so stupid for thinking this would work!_

The abrupt feeling of Edward's large hands cupping my breasts and running his thumbs over my covered nipples made all thoughts disappear from my head. I whimpered at the feeling that shot straight to my core, my nipples contracted tightly from the touches.

"Yes, just feel me, Bella," he hissed to me and leaved down to capture my lips once again. His kisses were like a drug. As we explore each other's mouths I felt Edward's hands sliding behind me, and deftly unsnapped my bra within seconds. I gasped as he pulled the material away from my body and pulled back from the kiss to stare at me. I squirmed with anticipation, wanting to know what his hands will feel like on my bare skin… What his lips will feel like… Or his tongue.

_Oh, God! His fucking tongue. Unghh. _

I shivered with pleasure at the thought.

"You are beautiful, Bella. Simply gorgeous," he stated firmly and I blushed a bit, however the need to feel his hands greatly outweighed my embarrassment. Edward seemed to sense this and he gently ran his fingers over my skin again. Dragging them from the bottom of my ribs, up over the swell of my breast, avoiding my nipples and continuing up the column of my neck. I moaned in frustration, needing him everywhere at once.

"Patience, love," he leaned down again to kiss my cheekbone, then moves his lips to my ear, "Let me worship you," he stated.

_Well then… Who the hell am I to complain with a statement like that?_

"Edward," I breathed out, needing his touch, "Please. I need more."

"Anything," he whispered back to me and then leaned his head down, taking one of my nipples in his mouth. I moaned wantonly as he swirled his tongue around my sensitive flesh, his other hand reached up to tweak and pull at the other so that it did not feel left out. I squirmed helplessly under his hands and mouth. The sensations were daunting, but I still needed more.

Without even having to say anything, Edward's hand moved away from my breast and he leaned back to push the suspenders over his shoulders, then tear his shirt off of his body. I couldn't help but stare at the perfectly chiseled planes of his chest and abdomen. To be honest I was dumbstruck. Sure, I'd heard about the mythical, six pack that had never existed in such a dismal place like Forks… but this…

_Holy shit this was award worthy!_

A moan left my lips before I could even stop it, but I didn't care. Edward's eyes widened at the sound and he did not hesitate to undo the button at the top of my jeans. I lifted my hips to help him get my pants off, remembering as I did so that we were basically in public.

The thought wasn't as ridiculous to me anymore. In fact, it made a thrill run down my spine.

Edward smirked.

"Had a change of heart, love?" he asked with a knowing look. I just rolled my eyes.

"Come here," I muttered, reaching up to pull him towards me again. He chuckled, but complied with my request and settled back between my bare legs.

_Good thing we decided to wear our sexy lace panties today! Oh wait a second… That was yesterday. _

I remembered that my panties were just a plain white cotton pair and I blushed at Edward seeing them. They were certainly not sexy, or provocative, or daring. They were fucking _Fruit of the Loom._

"Mmm, you are so delicious," Edward murmured to me as his lips latched onto my neck at the same time his hand brushed up my thigh and rubbed against my core through the soft fabric. My hips jerked, a whimper left my mouth and every coherent thought left my head completely. All I needed was Edward. Nothing else.

"That's it, baby. Feel me," Edward hissed in my ear, his fingers rubbing against me a bit harder. I could feel his erection pressing against my thigh. Oh, God. I wanted it. I wanted _him. _

"I want you, please, Edward. Please," I begged. That's right. Bella Swan _begged. _

"Anything for you, love," he whispered, almost lovingly into my skin and then forcefully ripped my panties from my body. I gasped with the sensation of the cold air hitting my overheated skin, but I was soon gasping for air as Edward's finger slipped inside of me. Creating the most delicious friction, yet it still wasn't enough.

"You're so wet for me, aren't you Bella. This is only for me, right?" Edward asked, his own voice breathless.

"Only for you," I whimpered. At this point I would say anything if it meant that this man would continue to pleasure me.

Seemingly pleased with my words, Edward added another finger and his thumb began to rub against my swollen clit. My head fell backwards onto the soft pillows, eyes closing tightly. I thrashed and bucked my hips up to meet his fingers. The pressure in my lower belly continued to build. I needed a release.

"Edward, ohh… so… _close," _I managed to grit out as my climax continued to build.

"Come for me, Bella. Come all over me," Edward growled into the skin of my neck, his fingers working with my wetness, sliding and rubbing against me in the most incredible ways. And I did.

I absolutely exploded over Edward's fingers, sucking them in with the force of my orgasm. Moaning and panting and jerking while his fingers continued to gently pump in and out of me, leading me softly down from my peak.

My chest was heaving when I finally opened my eyes and had my vision filled with the image of Edward, sitting back on his heels, licking the fingers that had just been inside me. He let out soft moans and rumbling growls while his face looked as if he was in fucking _heaven. _Like he was _savoring _my taste.

A moan tore through my lips. I couldn't fucking help it. It was just too damn erotic.

_This man should be illegal. I swear to fucking God. _

"I want to… I want to have you inside me, now. Please," I whispered into the lust-thickened air inside of our small cocoon. Edward's eyes snapped open, a rumbling noise coming from his chest before he lunged at me. His lips connected with mine furiously. Tongue pushing against my lips and tangling with mine immediately. Holy fuck he tasted so good!

A cry left my lips when I felt his fingers tugging on my nipples suddenly. His fingers were cool and felt incredible against my flushed skin. Each tug sent a jolt to my wet center.

"Edward, I need you," I whimpered underneath him. My back arched up, straining to feel his chest against mine.

"I am yours, Bella," he whispered back as his hands left my breasts to undo his pants and pull off his boxers in one sweep. My mouth fell open again.

_Mother of peens! This boy is colossal! _

Okay, so he wasn't obnoxiously huge, but still, he was definitely not average. He had to be at least eight inches and had a thickness that made another surge of wetness flow out of me.

"See something you like, little love?" he asked with a smug grin. I could only blush since I had been caught, however I pulled myself together quickly.

"Yes, yes I do. I want your cock inside me," I replied with a sly smile on my lips. He gaped at my words for a moment, before a look of pure lust ran across his features and he came back to my lips eagerly.

As we kissed and played the game of dominance, I felt Edward's fingers slide into me again. Preparing me for what was to come.

Moans tumbled out of me uncontrollably and Edward mumbled things against my lips. They were so jumbled I didn't know if he was still speaking English or not.

"Now, Edward. I need you… _now," _I growled out. Edward pulled his fingers out of me and I immediately felt his tip pressing against my hot, slick folds. He ran the tip up and down my slit, passing over my clit and making me scream out in pleasure.

"You're so hot… So fucking _wet _for me, baby," he muttered, dropping his head to my shoulder.

"Fuck! Edward!" I whimpered as he began to push inside of me, inch by motherfucking inch, "Oh… _Oh _please! Fuck… Edward. Fuck me, Edward!" I ground the words out, thrusting my hips up to get him in further.

Suddenly, Edward slammed into me. I let out a scream as he filled me completely. Without wasting any time he began to thrust into me, setting a hard and fast pace.

His breathing was ragged and he moaned into my shoulder. His lips placed wet kisses on my skin. I had no idea which way was up. His cock pounded into me, hitting my sweet spot every time, sending fucking _shooting stars _across my eyelids. I would never be able to settle for a mediocre drunk-fuck ever again. God dammit. He was ruining all other men on the planet. I suppose it was in a good way, though.

"Fuck, you're so fucking tight, baby. So wet, so hot. Christ, I love your pussy," he growled at me. No seriously, he growled. I felt the vibrations go straight into my center. And of course his magical dirty words pushed me even closer towards my edge.

"Shit, oh _fuck. _That's it. Yes… Oh… I'm so…. Close…. _Edward!" _I let out a keening cry, arching my back up towards the sky as his thrusts became harder. Every thrust seemed to go deeper, hitting me in places that I didn't even know had existed. This man, was fucking magical.

"Come around my cock, love. I want to feel you squeeze my cock," he grit out the words through his pants and his moans. That did it.

"Oh _fuck! Edward!" _I screamed his name to the fucking heavens, and I didn't give a shit who heard. I clenched his cock with my orgasm and I faintly heard him roar into my skin with his own release. However the pounding of my heart and the tidal waves of the intense orgasm I had just been given. For a second something pinched my neck, however it was gone very quickly.

I opened my eyes only to find Edward staring straight inside of my soul.

"Forever, you belong with me, forever," he whispered to me and then dropped a kiss to my neck.

I was about to question him, however I let out a shriek of pain as a burning fire consumed my body. What the fuck was happening?

"All mine, Bella. You're all mine." Edward's voice echoed inside of my head as I dropped into the darkness. Fire consumed my body, torturing me for what felt like years, scorching every part of my body.

No matter what I did, I could not escape the feeling, until suddenly, it ended. It ended with the last beat of my heart.

My eyes snapped open only to see two faces above me.

Edward's warm and welcoming smile was the first and the blonde man with the top hat that I remembered faintly. The blonde man spoke firmly, his voice friendly with just a hint of seduction.

"Welcome, Bella, to the Greatest Show on Earth…"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Confused a bit? It's okay, I kind of wanted this to be a oneshot that made you feel like you were on acid and you just had NO idea what the fuck was happening, but then I thought that wouldn't be much fun to get lots of "What the hell just happened?" reviews… So, this is a lot clearer than the first draft. Okay… That's all I got for now. *sighs* I'm gonna go eat now…  
>~Artemis Psyche<em>


End file.
